


True To Her Word

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Future Fic, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Photography, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Stiles:  "I'm also pretty sure that I'm the only one who knows how smart you really are. Uh - huh. And that once you're done pretending to be a nitwit - you'll eventually go off and write some insane mathematical theorem that wins you the Nobel Prize."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lydia:  "A Fields Medal."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Stiles:  "What?"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lydia:  "Nobel doesn't have a prize for mathematics. The Fields Medal's the one I'll be winning."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>....or the one where Lydia makes good on a promise she made in high school.  Granted, it takes her eight years, but no one can say she doesn't keep her word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True To Her Word

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.
> 
>  
> 
> So this started out as an vague idea. I've had [this post](http://today-is-tuesday-too.tumblr.com/post/65170465980) in my drafts for a really long time. I recently came across it and got hit with inspiration. It was originally going to be mindless smut, but some plot snuck in. It's also my first ever Dydia fic. Hope you guys like it.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to [Kai](http://imwiththewolves.tumblr.com/) for being my cheerleader throughout the writing of this. Love you, dearie! :)  
> ~Anna

Derek shifts in his seat, one arm stretching to rest along the top of Lydia’s chair. He lets the tips of his fingers trace the side of her arm and leans closer to speak into her ear, “Relax. You look beautiful.” Derek sees Lydia’s hands twist in her lap and reaches down to cover one with his own. He lifts their hands and brushes a kiss over Lydia’s knuckles, “You’ve already won. There’s no need to be nervous.”

Lydia gives him a look out the corner of her eye. Her lips purse and she gently removes her hand from Derek’s grip, “If you _must_ know, I’m not nervous.”

Derek smirks and drags the back of his fingers down the deep vee of Lydia’s dress, “Nice try.”

Lydia sucks in a quick breath and shoots him a withering glance in response to his touch. She opens her mouth and is about to speak when the sound of Stiles clearing his throat next to them silences whatever Lydia would have said.

Derek returns his attention to the speaker at the podium. To be completely truthful, he has only been half listening, but applauds with everyone else when the other recipient concludes his acceptance speech.

The emcee takes the podium once more and smiles at the audience. He looks down at his notes and takes a deep breath, “Our final recipient is now our youngest; a distinction that has belonged to Jean-Pierre Serre since 1954.”

Lydia crosses and uncrosses her legs, a gesture Derek knows well. She tosses her head and studiously avoids his gaze. Derek ducks his head and smiles, one hand smoothing his tie down. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Lydia square her shoulders as the emcee speaks of her various awards and honors. She’s no longer fidgeting in her seat; she’s found her inner Zen and is all the more beautiful for it. Derek’s attention snaps back to the stage at the emcee’s next words.

“I would like all of you to help me welcome our first woman recipient, Ms. Lydia Martin.”

Derek leans in to press a kiss to Lydia’s temple and stands to pull her chair back.

Lydia stands, her fingers lightly playing over the back of Derek’s hand as she walks towards the small stage. She carefully ascends the stairs and takes the podium with a polite smile, one hand reaching up to tuck a stray lock of hair back behind her ear, “Good evening.” Lydia clears her throat, “A friend of mine once told me that I’d win the Nobel Prize for coming up with some insane mathematical theorem,” a grin lifts her lips as she looks around the room, green eyes fixing on Stiles, “I corrected his mistake by informing him that it was the Fields Medal I’d be winning one day. Back then, it was said simply to correct his mistake.” Lydia raps her nails on the podium, and then holds her hands up and gestures to the audience. “Look at me now.” She chews on a corner of her bottom lip and blinks back tears, “I won a Fields Medal, Stiles.”

Stiles sits up, puts two fingers in his mouth, and whistles towards the stage.

Lydia laughs softly. She reaches up to wipe at her eyes and clears her throat once more. “I honestly never thought I’d be up here.” Lydia leans her hands onto the podium and recites her short acceptance speech from memory.

Derek had assured her that if she wanted to thank those that helped get her there then she should. No one in the audience would be the wiser and it would be serve to give her support system a much-needed thank you.  

She smiles as she nears the end of her speech, “This was something I worked hard to achieve and I’m extremely lucky to have friends and family that understood just how important this was for me.” Lydia tosses her head back with a grin, “So to those of my pack that are in the audience, from the bottom of my heart, thank you.” She laughs at the chorus of howls she gets in response and tilts her head to look at Derek, “And last by definitely not least, to my partner, thank you for putting up with me even when I was a horrible banshee to you.” Lydia blows Derek a kiss and smiles when he winks at her and mimes catching it. Turning back to the audience as a whole, Lydia bows her head, “To the IMU, I assure you that this is by far, one of the best nights of my young life. Once again, thank you.”

Applause fills the ballroom and Lydia slowly makes her way off stage. She smiles when Derek meets her at the bottom of the stairs. Lydia reaches a hand out to him and squeals when he bypasses it in favor of sweeping her off her feet.

Derek’s hands easily span her waist as he spins her around. Lydia braces both hands on his shoulders and smiles down at him, arms wrapping around his neck as Derek eases her feet to the floor once more. Derek gives her a rare smile and kisses the end of her nose, “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you.”

Before Lydia can say more, the members of their pack surround them to congratulate her. Lydia accepts their congratulatory hugs and lets Derek lead her back to their table. Dinner is a drawn-out affair and Lydia is glad Derek made the pack practice having dinner with formal place settings for weeks before the event. There are several courses and by the time it’s over, Lydia is more than ready to head back to their hotel.

The rest of pack decides to venture out to discover the nightlife of Vienna. Stiles spends far too long trying to convince Lydia to accompany them to a club called Flex, citing it as one of the best nightclubs. Derek isn’t one for nightclubs full of drunken handsy humans, so he’s thrilled when Lydia takes his hand and pulls him towards the valet.

Derek slips his jacket off, draping it over her shoulders when she wraps her arms around herself during the short walk. He returns the smile she gives him and only just barely catches the way the valet attendant looks at Lydia upon their arrival to the small valet stand. Derek cups the back of her neck and hands the attendant their valet ticket. He presses his lips together when Lydia chuckles under her breath, “What?”

“If you didn’t want men to look, you should have let me wear the pantsuit.”

“There’s a difference between appreciating how you look and downright ogling, Lydia. That boy was ogling.”

Lydia coughs into her hand to disguise a laugh, “That boy? He’s probably my age.”

Derek tightens his grip on her nape and dips to press a kiss beneath her ear, “Oh hush, you.” He drags his lips over her skin and grins at the gooseflesh that spreads in their wake.

“Your car, Sir.”

Derek looks up to find the attendant watching them from the open driver’s side door. He bypasses the attendant to open Lydia’s door and she smiles up at him as she takes her seat. Derek kisses her knuckles before shutting the door and moving around to get into the driver’s seat.

Lydia shifts in her seat and eases the heels off her feet. She hides a yawn behind her fingers and settles into her seat a little more fully. The ride to the hotel is long, and it doesn’t take long for Lydia to fall asleep.

Derek takes his time making his way back to the hotel, taking the turns carefully so as not to wake Lydia. He’s at a stoplight when he hears the uptick of her heartbeat and his eyes flick towards her at the small sigh that slips past her lips. Derek reaches out to cover her hand.

There’s a tiny shuddering breath, followed by a quiet moan.

Derek smiles and focuses on the road as he pulls through the intersection. It’s no more than a few blocks before Derek hears Lydia’s heart rate pick up yet again. Derek shifts his hand to Lydia’s knee and he’s a little surprised when her legs spread slightly. He teases his fingertips along the hem of the dress, smiling when she shifts in her seat. Derek keeps his eyes on the road, but allows his fingers to slip between her legs. He lightly scrapes his human-blunt nails along the skin of her inner thighs.

Lydia’s breathing hitches and she rocks her hips forward, a tiny moan escaping her.

Derek works his fingertips higher, loving the way that Lydia’s legs spread for him, even in her sleep. He’s trailing her skin gently, almost soothingly and she’s whimpering in her sleep, the smell of her arousal filling the confines of the car. Derek licks his lips and works the hem of her dress up higher, catching a brief glimpse of the small tattoo on the inside of her thigh.

Lydia shifts in her seat, hips thrusting forward.

Directly into Derek’s fingers.  He sucks in a breath and tightens his grip on the steering wheel. Derek works his fingers over the lacy material of Lydia’s thong, pulling back when Lydia shifts again. He watches her out of the corner of his eye and swallows hard when she hooks her fingers under the hem of the dress to drag it up to the tops of her thighs. Derek studiously keeps his eyes on the road, sure that Lydia is awake, but when she whines in her throat, he hazards a glance.

Lydia’s face is slack, her red lips parted in sleep.

Derek reaches a careful hand over and dips his fingers between her legs. He gently massages the muscle of her thigh and when Lydia sighs happily, Derek works his fingers higher. The tips of his fingers brush over the lace of her thong and Lydia’s thighs shift closed, trapping Derek’s fingers between them. He teases a fingertip over the material and licks his lips when Lydia moans, legs dropping open once more.

_“Derek…”_

The sound of his name makes Derek flick his eyes to Lydia’s face. He’s expecting to see her eyes open, but they’re not. Her eyebrows are furrowed and she’s making these small hitched moans in her throat. Derek eases one of his fingers under the thin fabric of her thong, dragging the tip of his finger through the small patch of curls. He works his finger lower, thoroughly enjoying the breathy moan that he gets in response. Derek blinks at just how wet he finds her, his finger gliding through her folds easily. He’s not expecting the shift of Lydia’s hips and drifts into the other lane of traffic.

Derek grips the steering wheel with both hands and swerves back into their lane, cursing under his breath. Beside him, Lydia snaps awake, “What happened?” She yawns and rubs at her forehead.

“Nothing.  We’re fine.”

Lydia shifts to get more comfortable, tugging her dress back down as she turns to face him, “Are we almost there?”

Derek looks over at her and reaches to chuck her under her chin, “Almost. Go back to sleep. I’ll wake you."

“Nuh uh, it’s okay. I like watching you drive.” Her lips curl in a sleepy smile, “You’re always so serious. So focused.” Lydia’s eyes drift shut for long enough that Derek is sure she’s fallen back to sleep. Several minutes pass before Lydia blinks at him and teases gently, voice sleepy, “You’re one of the few men that I’m sure would refuse road head.”

Derek arcs a look at her, “You’ve never offered.” 

Lydia laughs softly, “Because I knew what you’d say!” She narrows her gaze on him. “Wait. Derek Hale, was that a hint that you want road head?”

Derek shrugs, “Doesn’t matter.” He grins at her, “We’re here,” and pulls into the valet parking of their hotel. He slips from the vehicle and rushes to beat the other attendant to Lydia’s door. Derek helps her out of the car; just barely biting back a smile when she shrugs his jacket off her shoulders and hands it to him. He presses a hand to the small of her back, “Show off.”

“Admit it, you like showing me off.”  Lydia purses her lips. “You wouldn’t have bought me this dress if you didn’t, Mr. Hale.”

“Touché, Ms. Martin.” Derek presses the elevator call button and takes in their reflection, “You looked amazing up on that stage.”

Lydia grins at him and winks, “I know.”

Derek laughs, “Do you realize how hard it is to pay you a compliment?”

The arrival of the elevator cuts off anything else Derek would have said. He puts his arm out to keep the door open as an older couple disembark and then waves Lydia into the elevator car. There’s a few seconds of silence as Derek presses the button for their floor. Then Lydia speaks.

“Guess that means you’ll have to try harder.”

Derek swallows a laugh, pressing his lips together when she bumps her shoulder against his. He holds the door for her when they arrive at their floor. They’re barely through the door when Derek’s cellphone vibrates in his jacket pocket. He withdraws it to take the call and lingers into the sitting room while Lydia makes her way into the bedroom.  

Lydia reaches her hands up to release her hair from the updo, fingers combing through her locks. She smiles when Derek steps up behind her, “That didn’t take long.”

Derek presses his face into her hair and inhales deeply, “I told Boyd that I had someone to congratulate. He was very accommodating, all things considered.”

“Is that really what you told him?” Lydia reaches a hand back to curl around Derek’s hip, “That you need to congratulate me?”

Derek chuckles, “Not exactly.” He drags his fingertips down the center of her chest, “I was a little more...descriptive.” Derek makes his way to the dresser and unfastens his cufflinks. He’s smirking at her while he does it.

Lydia arches a perfectly groomed brow, “Oh?” The only response she gets is a brief nod while Derek tugs the dress shirt out of the waistband of his slacks. “Just what did you tell him?”

Derek shrugs a shoulder and takes a step towards her, “How about I show you?” He tilts her chin up with a finger and places a chaste kiss on her lips, “Would you like that, my beautiful banshee?” Derek’s eyes flash red and he lets his claws lengthen, carefully tracing along the vee of the dress. He chuckles when Lydia reminds him just how expensive the dress was, “Oh, I know. I paid for it, remember?” Derek slips a hand under the edge of the dress and cups her breast, thumb rubbing over her nipple, “The dress, the shoes, and that lovely little thong you’re wearing.”

Lydia sucks in a breath and leans into the touch, voice breathy, “Derek.”

“Yes, precious?” Derek’s thumb is doing wonderful things to her, as is his voice, “What is it? Does my pretty girl have something to say to me? Perhaps you want to tell me just what it was you were thinking of on the ride to the hotel? Hmm?”

“What do you mean?”

“In the car,” Derek eases the fabric of the dress aside and ducks his head to flick his tongue over the peak of her breast, “what were you thinking about? Did you think I wouldn’t notice just how wet you were?” He smiles at the small gasp of surprise, “The whole car was thick with you lovely scent, Lydia.” Derek sucks her nipple into his mouth and growls low in his throat that feel of her hands burying themselves in his hair.

“I don’t know what-”

Derek lifts his head and kisses her silent, tongue demanding entrance into her mouth. His hands frame her face, tilting it to the perfect angle. He pulls back to whisper into her ear, “Don’t lie to me, Lydia.”

Lydia takes a deep breath and chews on her bottom lip, “I’m not.” Her fingers trace over his lips, “I fell asleep on the ride home.”

“Tell me what you were dreaming about then,” Derek’s hand settles on her hip, fingers slowly gathering the material of the dress up in his grip, “Who knows, maybe I’ll give you what you want.”

“You always give me what I want.”

Derek smiles, “True.” He works the dress up over her hip and slips his hand under the red material, “Some might say I spoil you.” Derek cups a hand over the lacy thong underneath, “Just imagine if you told me. What do you think I’d do?” His fingers shift over her and he wraps an arm around her waist, tugging her body tight against his own, “All you have to do is ask and I’ll gladly give it to you.”

“I-”

“Speak up,” Derek mouths along the line of Lydia’s neck and murmurs into her skin, “and I’ll give you what you were dreaming of.”

Lydia sucks in a breath and reaches to wrap a hand around Derek’s wrist.  She covers his fingers with her own and works them over her sex, “Finger me until I come. Please.”

“Yeah?” Derek shifts his fingers, rubbing at her through the thin lace, “Is that what you want?”

Lydia shudders under his touch, “Yes.”

“Just fingers?” Derek licks at the shell of her ear, “Nothing else?” He eases his index finger under the lace and teases her clit, “Is that what you want?”

Lydia’s nails dig into the back of his hand, and she lifts his fingers, “Over.” She swallows thickly and turns to whisper against his lips, “I want your fingers over the material.”

Derek grins and cups the whole of his hand over her, “Yes, ma’am.” He traces his middle finger over the obvious wet spot, “Like this?” Derek presses in gently and withdraws his finger, the touch shifting back up. Lydia’s arms are up around his shoulders, her fingers wrapped around the back of his neck. Derek’s fingers work over her through the thin fabric and it doesn’t take long for them to get soaked.

“Please…”

Derek’s fingers press into her and she gasps, the heel of his hand grinding over her mound. He withdraws his hand to drag a finger over her lips, “Shhh.”

Lydia’s mouth drops open and she sucks his finger between her lips.

Derek grins and works his middle finger into her mouth, “Dirty girl.”

“You love it.” Lydia smiles up at him and licks between his fingers, “I’d like to come now, please.”

“So bossy.” Derek reaches down to pull Lydia’s dress up around her waist, “Do you know what I do with bossy little redheads?” He wraps one hand around the front of her throat and the other buries between her legs, “Do you?”

“Show me.”

Derek growls, lips covering her mouth as his fingers rub over her. His tongue thrusts into her mouth in tandem with each shift of his fingers between her legs. He thrusts his fingers as far as they’ll go, groaning when he feels Lydia’s body tighten around them. Derek lifts his head and teases, “So quick?” He grins when all Lydia can do is reach up to pull his mouth down to hers, muffling her scream into the kiss. Her body tenses against his and he eases the fabric of her thong aside to bury one of his fingers deep inside her as she starts to come.

Lydia’s body is wracked with tiny little tremors and he holds her through the entirety of her orgasm. Her eyes open slowly and she giggles, “That was nice.”

Derek laughs, “Nice?”

Lydia nods, “Yeah. Very nice start.”

“Oh, I see how it is.” Derek withdraws his hand slowly, “Greedy as well as bossy.” He smirks and licks his fingers clean, laughing when Lydia blushes. “After all that, you blush?” Derek licks his lips, “Why?  


“I don’t know!” Lydia covers her face with a hand, “You just make it look so dirty when you do it!”

“I make it look dirty?” Derek arches a brow, “Sweetheart, I just had these fingers-”

Lydia reaches up and covers his mouth, “Don’t.” She bites her lip, “Don’t you dare say it, Derek.”

Derek’s eyes flare red and he reaches up to wrap a hand around her wrist, gently tugging her hand down, “Don’t say what?” One corner of his mouth curls up and he whispers, “That I love how you taste?”

“Derek!”

“What?  It’s the truth.” Derek stoops to pick her up, “I love how you smell, too, but you let me tell you that.”

Lydia’s eyes widen, “Oh my,” she gasps, “I thought you meant my perfume and everything else!”

Derek laughs at her righteous indignation, “That too.” He carries her to the small lounge area outside the bedroom. “Now,” Derek sets her down and presses against her back. He guides her hands to the arm of the couch, “I’m going to need you to stand very still.” Derek gathers her hair up in his hand and twists it a few times before letting it drape over her shoulder.

“What are you going to do?”

“Relax.  I won’t hurt you.” Derek presses a hand to her shoulders and brushes a lingering kiss between her shoulder blades, “You’ll like this, I promise.” He lifts her dress up around her waist and smooths a hand over her bare ass. “You said you wanted to come from me teasing you over the material, correct?”

“Yeah, but you already did-”

Derek doesn’t let her finish, simply ducks his head to set his mouth to her, tongue teasing the already damp material. He grins at the sound of Lydia’s head dropping to the arm of couch, the smile widening when her feet shift to shoulder-width apart. Derek suckles her through the fabric, tongue pressing the material into her time and again. It doesn’t take long for Lydia to reach a hand behind her to cup the back of his head. He lets the keening of his name be his guide, working his mouth over her as she whimpers and gasps out encouragement. It’s a bit of a surprise just how quickly Lydia comes a second time, but Derek isn’t complaining. He reaches up to ease the tiny thong down and drags his fingers through the slickness of her body, “That what you wanted, baby?”

Lydia nods.  Her legs are trembling and it’s fairly obvious that she’s still coming.

Derek straightens and hitches the dress as high as it will go. One of his hands splays over the small of Lydia’s back, “I know something else you want.” Derek lowers the zipper on his slacks, “Shall I give it to you?” The only response Derek gets is Lydia reaching back to work him free of the slacks. He hisses at the feel of her hand curling around him, guiding him to her entrance. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Derek grips both of her hips and shoves forward. Lydia whimpers softly and claws at the fabric at his hip. He pulls back only to thrust into her once more, “There you go.”

Lydia’s breath hitches and she makes a small groan at each shift of his hips.

“You’re being awfully quiet,” Derek mouths at the curve of Lydia’s shoulder, teeth scraping over the pale skin. He quickens the pace of his thrusts and groans, “One would think you’re not enjoying yourself.” Derek cups a hand between her legs and teases at her clit, “Is that true?”

Lydia gasps, chest heaving as she tries to keep from climaxing. She shakes her head, mouth moving silently, unable to form words.

Derek works one of his hands under the deep vee of her dress and palms her breast, growling into her ear, “Scream for me, banshee."

Lydia’s eyes snap open and she sucks in a breath. For a split-second nothing happens, and then her body arches back and she does what he asks. A long drawn out scream fills the room and Derek swallows it down with a brutal kiss. His eyes roll back at the feel of her clenching tight around him. He eases the force of his thrusts and works her through it, knowing just how sensitive Lydia is bound to be.

Derek shifts to wrap both arms around her waist, cradling Lydia against his chest. He’s so focused on easing her down gently that he’s not surprised when she shifts against him to pull away. What does surprise him is that Lydia turns to face him and instantly drops to her knees. Derek has the space of a breath to prepare for the inevitable.

Lydia works her mouth over him and Derek’s gone. He takes a breath to warn her but she shifts to take him deeper, swallowing around him and that does it. Derek is spilling down her throat with a groan. He braces a hand on the wall and staggers slightly as she strokes her hand up and down, working the last few drops of come out of him. Lydia’s lips curl in a grin as she looks up at him. She darts her tongue out and licks him clean, “You’re not the only one that loves how certain things taste.”

Derek’s shoulders press against the wall and he slides down the wall until he’s sitting on the floor. Derek covers his face with a hand and laughs. “Did I create a monster?”

Lydia crawls into his lap and shrugs, “I don’t know. Did you?”

Derek looks up at her and smiles, his expression soft, “No.” He cups her face and traces the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip, “Never be afraid to tell me what you want.”

“Hmm,” Lydia’s lips twist in contemplation, “I want you to take me to bed now.”

“Tired so soon?”

“No, but I want to ride you and that would be a little more comfortable in the bed, don’t you think?”

Derek pulls her down for a kiss, “Yes.  Definitely.”

Neither one of them gets much sleep that night.  Come to think of it, the whole pack looks a little worse for wear on the flight home the next day.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/) and feel free to leave me a prompt. I promise I'll get to it...eventually. And don't worry, I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
